Inner Sanctum
by BatonRougeBaby
Summary: Now with the disappearance of Adam and the deaths of Emma and even Mason Eckhart. It is now up to Mutant X to find Adam there Leader and save him and uncover a few more things.


The world's genius geneticist Adam Kane once worked at Genomex, a secret government research facility where he attempted to save fatally ill children through DNA manipulation. His research did help some and others none, but many of the children developed abnormal abilities as a consequence of the experiments.

As he was Guilt-ridden about his role in their creation, Adam stole the database of these new mutants "Children of Genomex" and fled Genomex to build his own secret home base in the mountains, known as Sanctuary.

After the death of the project's creator, Dr. Paul Breedlove, the former head of Genomex security, Mason Eckhart, formed The Genetic Security Agency (a.k.a GSA) with the goal of containing potentially dangerous new mutants.

Adam responds to this new threat by recruiting a team of four of the most powerful new mutants, feral Shalimar Fox, molecular Jesse Kilmartin, psionic Emma DeLauro, and elemental Brennan Mulwray. Together, they aid him in his efforts to rescue their fellow new mutants from GSA capture.

But before them was a group of new mutants, psionic Winter D'Knight(Superhuman Mentality), molecular Lexa Pierce(Chromatic), elemental Forrest Reed(Weather Manipulation), feral Bow Channing(feral Ursines) and they were called Mutant X 1.0 it was made well before Mutant X ever came to be known. They created the first of many Safe Houses in the Mutant X world.

He then later on after two years of Mutant X 1.0 he ran into a feral Nikki Rogers and feral Shalimar Fox. He took care of them until he found a home for Nikki Rogers and kept Shalimar Fox with him to create Mutant X and then later started to help a molecular Jesse Kilmartin. After a few months found psionic Emma DeLauro and then elemental Brennan Mulwray.

After a good year and a half of fighting off Mason Eckhart and his GSA, Mutant X then had to focus on shielding the world for a threat more dangerous called Gabriel Ashlocke, and saving the new mutants from his hell. After that everything started to go downhill from there.

Now with the disappearance of Adam and the deaths of Emma and even Mason Eckhart. It is now up to Mutant X to find Adam there Leader and save him and uncover a few more things.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Inner Sanctum  
(24 hours after EXPLOSION at SANCTUARY and DOMINION HQ)

Shalimar Fox's eyes flashed to a yellow-gold as she opened the door to one of their closed Safe House's to detect and body heat. She saw nothing in the main area and so went on to check everything out. When she got done she turned on all the lights and called **"Okay! It's clear!" **Shalimar watched as Brennan, Jesse, and Lexa walked in. She gave the three a small smile and said **"So…we need to think as to how we are going to do this." **As she said that she sat down on one of the stools at the long rectangle island that divided the kitchen from the living area.

Brennan Mulwray had Jesse's left arm draped over his shoulder while Lexa had his right arm draped over her shoulder and helped him in after he heard Shalimar called _CLEAR_. All four of them were beat up pretty badly. Shal had a dislocated shoulder and broken wrist, Jesse a few broken ribs with two dislocated ring finger and middle along with swollen eye, and Lexa sprain ankle and wrist. He helped Jess to the couch along with Lexa and said **"We need to head back to sanctuary. Need to see what damage is done to the place."** He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the couch.

Lexa Pierce stood back up and paced back and forth with a limp and said **"I agree with Brennan. We need to go back and see what we can salvage anything." **She turned to face them and a light caught her attention she looked down and it showed that her comlink was back up. She pointed to her finger and said **"You guys look…"** She saw their attention went to their comlinks too and said** "Do you think someone is at sanctuary?"**

Jesse Kilmartin looked at his ring and saw it glow and said **"I'll stay back and get on the computer and find a few routs that are safe to travel. Let's hope this place still has our spare rides." **He forced himself to get up and walk a few feet over to where the computer sat. Jesse put in his information for it and it allowed him in. He looked up and said **"I am in and ready to go. I will call you three**." He watched as they nodded and headed off towards the back of the Safe House and went to their desire car and took off.

Lexa call first and asked Jesse what way was she going to Sanctuary, then Brennan and last was Shalimar. All three asked what way were they going. Lexa hung up the cell phone and looked at her comlink while she was at a red light. She adjusted it to a different frequency and said **"Hello? Is anyone their?" **She waited for an answer.

[Back At Sanctuary]  
Winter D'Knight stood where the Dojo was. Her boots splashed in the 2inch level of water. She looked back at her two friends and said **"So? The helpers on the way?" **She watched them both nod. Winter couldn't accept what happened to her once called home. It broke her heart to see this place like this. She couldn't wait for the others that knew Adam to help rebuild this place for him and get it back up and going. Winter ran her black leather gloved fingers through her loose curly shoulder length blond hair and pulled it back into a pony tail and kept on moving forward to look around she hear Bow and Forrest moving behind her.

Bow Channing looked around the rubble and saw his comlink change color and heard a female's voice on the other end. He stopped and said **"Hey! You guys listen."** He watched them both stop and all three of them heard that same female's voice asking if anyone was there. He knew that voice. Bow brought his ring close to his lips and said **"Lexi?"**

Lexa's jaw dropped when she heard an old friend's voice over her comlink. She shook her head and said **"Bowie? Long time no see and well even talk too. How is the comlink system up and going?"** Bow laughed and said **"The team is here at Sanctuary. What happened?"** He wanted to and he knew Winter and Forrest wanted to know also what happened here at Sanctuary. Winter looked up and heard Ash call from above _WE ARE HERE AND THE COMLINK STATION IS UP!_ she shook her head and listened to Bow's and Lexa's conversation.

Forrest caught up to Winter and draped an arm over her shoulders and said **"You ready to do this Winter?" **He looked around and heard Ash work on the upper computer area. Gave her light squeeze and then mover towards the partial staircase and took off his jacket and said **"We need to group off into different areas! Remember it has gotten bigger from when we first built Sanctuary from what happened within the last 24 hours!"**

Winter gave Forrest a smile and said **"I am ready."** She looked back at Bow and heard him say_ Okay, Lexa see you in a little while._ Bow walked over to Winter and Forrest and said **"Well we are going to have a few more helpers on the way. I am guessing Mutant X is coming. Let's test them and see how good they are." **Winter rolled her eyes and watched Bow and Forrest high five each other. She took one of the 5 groups with her to start cleaning up and fixing the place.

Shalimar pulled up first and waited by the doors. Lexa pulled up second and then Brennan was third. Lexa looked at Brennan and Shalimar and said **"We have each other's backs right?"** Shalimar and Brennan both nodded. Lexa used her gift and went invisible, Brennan flared up an electricity bolt and Shalimar's eyes flashed gold and all three moved down the hall towards the Main Door which lead to two different spots one to the lower back end of the DoJo and the other door to the Catwalk.

Shalimar took the Catwalk while Brennan and Lexa took the Dojo area. She pressed the button and waited for the door to open. Brennan moved down the hall with Lexa and while he stood his ground she pressed the button and got ready to fight. Lexa moved in first and then Brennan. Shalimar moved slowly down the catwalk in a crouched position her superhuman hearing picked up a lot of sound a lot of movement and talking.

Forrest Reed used his ability of Weather Manipulation by creating fog to fill the lower surrounding area of the Dojo as he watched an Electrical Mutant slowly make his way in but another movement ahead of him caught his attention. The fog moved in a swirling motion forward so he knew there was another one with him and so he started to lower the temperature to make that mutant come out of hiding. They wanted to play rough he would play rough.

Bow Channing was crouched low on the other side of the upper computer area where Ash was sitting about 20 min's ago who was now working on the rest of the electrical for Sanctuary using his wonderful Mutant powers. He was able to smell the female feral get closer. Let's just say he had a surprise for her when she came into this area. Bow wasn't just a Feral Ursine he was also able to do a full Animal Morph or a half Animal Morph/Size Shift. When he did that Animal Morph/Size Shift he looked like that guy from Underworld that was half Were/half Vampire.

Shalimar stood up slowly and was just about to look around when something big slammed into her. Her head whipped back and hit the wall behind her and the thing that slammed into her. Bow used his Animal Morph/Size Shift and slammed into the blond. He then grabbed her by the neck and raised her up off the floor and said "Who the hell do you think you are coming into my home?" Shalimar wrapped her hands around his wrist but her fingers couldn't touch. She tried to speak but couldn't loosen his grip. She hears yelling down below. Flashes of light and sparks of lightning went off and knew it was Lexa and Brennan fighting.

Winter D'Knight heard commotion going on back in the main part and ran down the hall to see what was going on. The nice thing about her Superhuman Mentality it gave her a few added gifts like Psionic Blast she used this gift very little only because of what it can do. She came into the area and saw what was going on Forrest was fighting two and Bow was fighting one. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and a small star shaped light appeared a few inches in front of her forehead and she let loose her Psionic Blast giving all 5 of them and slight lack of consciousness to make them stop fighting.

When Winter released her Psionic Blast she heard a thud and she looked around and Reed was laying on the floor a few feet from a women with dark brown long shoulder length hair and from her was a guy with black short spiky hair and over by the steps that lead up to the main computer area was Bow who had fallen onto the steps she knew he was going to hurt when he came too, and a women with long blond hair that came to the middle of her back who had landed on top of Bow. She called for few helpers to take them all to the new Main Lab Room and she hooked them all up to the computers that were just placed in their about 2 and a half hours ago. This was going to be fun when then all woke up.


End file.
